1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal alignment method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel which has a high transmittance and related liquid crystal alignment method.
2. Description of the Background
Since the liquid crystal display panel has advantages of less volume and weight, and energy-efficiency, it is used extensively in every kind of electronic product, such as smart phones, notebook computers, tablet PCs and soon. Because of the effect of wide viewing angles, the polymer-stabilized alignment (PSA) liquid crystal display panel is fabricated to be a high contrast and wide viewing angles display, such as a TV, a monitor, a notebook computer, and a public information display. The fabrication process of the PSA liquid crystal display panels is blending a few photo-curing alignment monomers in the liquid crystal molecules, providing voltages to generate a pretilt angle of the liquid crystal molecules, and using ultraviolet (UV) light adequately to expose the photo-curing alignment monomers and make the photo-curing alignment monomers polymerize. Making a comparison with the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display panel, the MVA liquid crystal display panel further requires an alignment structure like a protrusion to assist alignment, and the PSA liquid crystal display panel can improve the dark-state light leakage. Because of the higher contrast and wider viewing angles, each pixel of a liquid crystal display panel is divided into a plurality of alignment regions, and the pixel electrode only comprises a plurality of branched pixel electrodes extending along different directions make the liquid crystal molecules in different alignment regions lie down towards different directions when the pixel electrodes are provided the voltages. However, because the liquid crystal is a continuum, the intersections of branched pixel electrodes extending along different directions have many areas in which the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is discontinuous and make the efficiency of the liquid crystal decrease. The observation in microscopic is dark lines would appear in the pixel, and the observation in macroscopic is the quality decreasing caused by the transmittance decreasing.
The description in the above is only for understanding of the background of the present disclosure. Therefore, it may include some parts that do not belong to any part of related conventional technology and do not give any inspiration to those skilled in the art.